Bur-Sarha Mason
Bur-Sarha Mason or Sarah Mason is the daughter of Uleon, and Kimbra Mason making her a member of House Mason. Sarah has three siblings in the form of Ar-Issia, Thomas, and Wilheim Mason of whome Thomas is a loyal member of the military forces of the town, the oldest sibling in Ar-Issia would be married into House Elesssar and through this has been away from the family for quite some time leading to the other siblings barely remembering her, while Wilheim is a skilled engineer that has assisted the town of Ethring in its goals of upgrading the defenses without actually having to sacrifice anything. Sarah Mason would as a apart of her families efforts to comply with their agreements with Umbar be sent to Umbar where she would be betrothed to Razh-Tarandor Bedroog the nephew of the emperor but this marriage was delayed for many years due to his obsession with being a pirate and it was only when she took control of her own ship and followed him on a raid that he came to desire her but seeing him in the flesh she was disgusted by what he actually was and this led to Sarha killing him to escape the marriage. Sarah Mason was born into a time of great upheaval for the Kingdom of Gondor, as during her youth the Kingdom was just recovering from the Gondor Civil War, and as it recovered it was beset on all sides by its enemies. When Sarah Mason was fifteen her parents silently sent her to Umbar after making a series of deals with diplomats in Umbar behind the scenes. These deals led to them offering their daughter to the brother of the king of Umbar in order for Umbar to slow the attacks against southern Gondor. When Umbar became upset by this deal she was already there and she watched as she became a political prisoner that noone other then her family even knew was outside of Gondor. During this political prisoner phase she became close with the man that would have been her husband, and she silently begin to believe in the Umbar cause after seeing and reading so much about their culture. She and Damon became sexually intimate as Damon wanted her to give him a child so that he would have a claim to southern Gondor through House Mason, but in the last months of her stay there she never became pregnant. She left after House Mason agreed that they would feed information to Umbar, and eventually after the situation had decayed so much that south was no longer holdable House Mason would join with Umbar. When she returned she joined with the new plan as she was an Umbar loyalist now unlike the rest of her family who pretended to assist Umbar while actually doing no such thing. She would eventually become intertwined further in the drama as she became romantically invovled with prince Ildarion Elessar of whome was everything that her former lover Damon was not. Sarah Mason would during Broken Borders become again intertwined in the drama of the invading forces of Umbar, and despite her hesitation she would assist them fully. Sarah was by this point completely aware that the day was moving closer and closer that she would be forced to kill Ildarion, but no matter what she told herself she found it more and more painful. History Early History Sarah Mason was born into a time of great upheaval for the Kingdom of Gondor, as during her youth the Kingdom was just recovering from the Gondor Civil War, and as it recovered it was beset on all sides by its enemies. She spent her youth though loving her life with her family as House Mason was very close, and her parents always showed her a great amount of love, which made the moment incoming in her life much more bearable for her to go through with. The Letter Before Sarah sent the letter to Dranian there was a still a moment where she allowed herself to wonder whether she could forget about her loyalty to him. She wondered whether she could just help her family grow Ethring and be happy in the situation that she lived, but as she pondered this her mind brought her back to the trips Dranian had taken her on, and the hundreds of innocent people that were living in poverty because of the war. She knew in her mind that Gondor was doomed as it attempted to resist Mordor, and the only way to survive as a people was to join with Umbar of whome had a real chance of resisting. Dear Dranian, My return to Gondor has been an utter disapointment. My parents and brothers have lied to you when they told you that they would follow through on the plan. They plan to string you along while they increase the defences of the city, and create a stronger position here. I will continue though down the path that you set out for me, and I shall begin to escort your patrols into the region where I shall situate them inside. I cannot do much more then this for the moment as my brother Thomas is of great concern to our movement. He has become nearly fanatical in his approach to defending this region, and I fear that this loyalty on top of his intelligence and skill mean that he must be dealt with at a certain point or we risk this all going up in smoke. In non related news I must ask you how Damon is doing. I know that it is not my place to ask considering how we left things but I know that you of all people know that just because we fall out of love it does not mean we stop caring. I hope that you will tell me but if you will not know that I continue to be your loyal servent. Sarah Mason Her letter had it of been discovered would have uncovered a plot within the house that was so deeply invested in by Sarah Mason that there was little oppurtunity for her to leave the plot even if the doubts she was having would have allowed her to leave it. She following his return letter begin meeting with small groups of Umbar troops of whome she escorted past the defences of the Gondorians and moved them into small cave systems north of the town while the preperations were made for other lodgings. These other lodgings were not something that she was privvy to but from the information that she was able to get she didn't think it was going to be good, and that made her curius about what kind of plans Dranian had for the growing number of Umbar troops in the region. As her curiosity grew she pretended to leave one of the groups she led across the border, but once they thought she was gone, she followed them and they led her right to the cave systems that she thought they were going to go to. With her anwsers apparently given to her she prepared to leave but then she saw the leader of the group exit the cave and several men pulled a table along with him. The man pointed at the table and spoke loudly in Numenorian for some time until finally a few other men arrived of which Sarah discovered were the leaders of several of the other groups that she had escorted over the border. The men then spent the next hours looking at the table and what she could only assume was a map of some kind, until finally the last member outside passed out drunk. With the group drunk and noone paying attention she snuck towards the table and was able to see what they were looking at. "The map showed x's besides six of the villages north of Ethring, and surronding each of these x's were numerous groups of o's which I could only assume to be the locations of Umbar troops. The problem for me was that I had escorted five groups inside, and their were twelve o's on the map. What was their plans for the villages? Why was I not told of this? Was my true usefullness nothing more then the escorting of troops across the border because I was worth more then to be kept out of the loop in this way." -Sarah Mason As she left the encampment and headed back to Ethring she noticed a large group of Gondor soilders heading on the road and she approached the group. As she got closer she noticed that they were no regular troops as they were heavily equipped. As she was spotted several of them quickly got ahold of her and asked her what she was doing out this late, as it was well past midnight. As she was questioned she was placed into shackles as the gaurds were worried that she might be an assasin sent to kill the young prince. Instead of anwsering them back she questioned them back the same thing, and just as she was about to be put into a cage Ildarion got off his horse and approached her. The Road See Also : Convsersations between Ildarion Elessar, and Sarah Mason As he approached her he noticed immediatly even in the darkness her alarming beauty but he also noticed that underneath her innocent eyes was a sort of mysteriousness that he usually was able to easily read as a trickster kind of person. His gaurds held her still and for some reason he didn't feel afraid of what she might do to him. He told Narmin Gent that he would watch the prisoner for awhile so that he could get some sleep, and when Narmin declined Ildarion made it a command, and thus Narmin and the three other gaurds left the prince with Sarah Mason of whome walked to the side of the road and sat against a tree. The two talked for a time before he removed her shackles and allowed her to be free of the constraints. She flirted with him openly as she had no idea who he was, and this caused him to laugh at her. When she became confused why he was laughing he responded by telling her that he was the crown prince of Gondor Ildarion Elessar, and this caused her to immediatly go from being herself for a moment to back to the loyal spy she was playing at being. As she begin to close herself off emotionally he became confused by her and despite his obvious attraction to her he told her to go home, and she relunctantly did so with neither of them having any idea that they would be meeting again sooner then either of them believed. Ildarion Arrives When Ildarion Elessar arrived in the town of Ethring alongside his small force of two hundred men, along with a dozen retainers he was shocked at the state of the town. The defences were in a terrible state, and the situation of the moral of the city appeared briefly on his walkthrough to be one where the population was teetering on the edge of mutiny. Seeing this angered the young prince and so he prepared to meet with the leadership of the town which at the time was held by council. When he called the council to meet with him he was shocked that at the one corner of the table was the same girl he had spoken to on the road who had told him was nothing more then a poor farmer's daughter. As the meeting commensed and he was filled in on the constant raids that rocked the town he couldn't help but be completely enthraled in the beautiful young women that was so vocal in her opinions throughout the meeting. As they all begin to exit the meeting the Lord of House Haines approached Ildarion and told him that he had some things that he should know before he was willing to stay in the town. Trust As Ildarion entered the Keep of Ethring he prepared to discuss things with Connington Haines of House Haines. When Connington arrived he had the man kept in the most enjoyable of positions. When they got to talking Connington told Ildarion that the town was in fact not controlled by the council since House Mason controlled the council and thus they controlled what went on. When Ildarion asked why only the girl of House Mason was in the meeting then Connington told him that she was sent as a sign of disrespect because she was something of a social pariah inside the town. When asked why this was Ildarion was told that rumors have said that she was silently a supporter of Umber, and that during her youth she lived in Umbar for a time and during this time she became loyal to that Kingdom, and since then has been silently working for the Kingdom of Umbar, and that during this time she is responsible for the steady decline in the situation of Ethring. Hearing all of this made the need to discuss things with this girl that intrigued him all the more important, and when he realized this Ildarion bid Connington to leave him and thanked him for assisting the honest role of goverment. Future As Ildarion entered the Keep of Ethring he prepared to discuss things with Connington Haines of House Haines. When Connington arrived he had the man kept in the most enjoyable of positions. When they got to talking Connington told Ildarion that the town was in fact not controlled by the council since House Mason controlled the council and thus they controlled what went on. When Ildarion asked why only the girl of House Mason was in the meeting then Connington told him that she was sent as a sign of respect because she was something of a social pariah inside the town. When asked why this was Ildarion was told that rumors have said that she was silently a supporter of Umber, and that during her youth she lived in Umbar for a time and during this time she became loyal to that Kingdom, and since then has been silently working for the Kingdom of Umbar, and that during this time she is responsible for the steady decline in the situation of Ethring. Hearing all of this made the need to discuss things with this girl that intrigued him all the more important, and when he realized this Ildarion bid Connington to leave him and thanked him for assisting the honest role of goverment. Confrontation Growing Closer When Ildarion Elessar came to become more and more confortable in Ethring he came to live more and more at his friend Sarah Mason's estate then the actual fortress itself. The mason girl as she was called by those around the town was something of a mystery and it was whispered that she was a traitor, and these whispers while well heard were not popular due to the powerful position that her supportive House Mason stood in. Sarah for whatever he secrets was someone that Ildarion truly cared about, and other then his family it had been since the days of Dianna Agron that he had truly cared about another women in that way. This care made him nervous as he was told by his commanders and aids that she was known as a traitor. So while growing to have a lot of affection for Sarah he also spent a large amount of time testing her loyalty and the measures that she was willing to take in order to remain a loyal citizen. Sarah was aware of these tests each time he placed one on her, and after succesfully passing the many tests he did she finally confronted Ildarion on the reason why he had so little faith in her. Family Members Wilheim Mason.jpg|Wilheim Mason - Brother|link=Wilheim Mason Relationships Main Article : Sarah Mason`s Relationships Wilheim Mason.jpg|Wilheim Mason - Family|link=Wilheim Mason Category:House Mason Category:People Category:Human Category:Numenorian Category:White Numenorian Category:Black Numenorian Category:POV Character Category:People of Umbar Category:People of Gondor Category:People of Mordor